


Only Thoughts Are Of You

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ilia's lovesick devotion toward Blake means that she'll do whatever Blake asks her to do. The darkest parts of Blake come alive when she tells Ilia that what she really wants to see is Ilia get fucked by Jaune, and delights in hurling abuse at her the entire time she betrays herself to impress her. Anonymous commission.





	Only Thoughts Are Of You

`"I think it would be so hot if you sucked his cock right now," Blake said, fingers running through Ilia's hair as the chameleon faunus stared down Jaune's hefty cock, confused and dismayed by what was happening, by how naked she was, by how much she was in way over her head. There was something just way too excited about the way Blake said that, the way her touch urged Ilia closer in toward the big cock in front of her. This was a game to Blake. On some level it had always been a game to Blake, and Ilia knew it, but there the lovesick girl was, about to suck a dick to try and impress her.

Blake had found that Ilia was very, very in love with her, and that she could make her do pretty much anything to her. She'd exploited that happily for lots of little things at first, then for sexual favours, then for progressively rougher and more aggressive sexual favours, until finally she reached a point of what she knew was a pretty cruel and fucked up idea, a pretty insane and out there realization not making anything better. While Blake was aggressively bi enough to be happily benefiting from whatever came her way, Ilia was not into men at all, and Blake saw potential there, saw a way she could really push the limits of Ilia's devotion. Was this a mean spirited game? Yes, absolutely. But it was a fun one.

In that regard, Jaune had been brought into Blake's bedroom really just to be a spare dick. But there wasn't anything about that he objected to as Blake outlined what she wanted from him, and before long he found himself sitting on the bed with Ilia staring down his cock, her warm breath making his dick twitch as she lingered before it. He didn't have much to do here, but what his task did involve, he was more than happy to get into. A promising indulgence awaited him as he inched steadily closer toward something exciting.

"I'll do it," Ilia said, regret and reluctance clear in her voice even as she leaned forward to take the head of Jaune's cock into her mouth. She was really not happy with this in any way, but Blake had wanted her to do it, and she was ready to do anything for her. It was such a one-sided give and take, and she knew on some level she was being taken advantage of and played with, but her adoration of Blake survived even the cruel and mean-spirited idea of making a lesbian fuck a guy for her own amusement. She'd get through this and be a bit more impressive to Blake for it.

Her lips wrapped around the head of Jaune's cock. In over her head and really not knowing what she was doing, Ilia just worked slowly forward, trying to feel out something she really had no intention to ever be doing, sucking on the head of his cock with a sluggishness she hoped would come off as inexperience more than utter reluctance. Up and down in slow, uncertain motions her head went, her eyes closed tight as she tried not to look up at Jaune or think too much about what she was doing at all, just letting the idea of what she was doing take over as she tried to settle her intentions firmly on the task at hand, on satisfying Jaune to impress Blake.

Of getting this over with.

If only it were hat easy. Blake waited until Ilia had gotten a bit established in how she was sucking Jaune's cock before she grabbed hold of her hair and forced her down his shaft, until Ilia loudly choked on the struggle and pressure of feeling the dick suddenly inside of her throat. Ilia tried to shove back and panic, but Blake responded by guiding her harder up and down. "You're not sucking fast enough," she said a wicked glee in her voice only further worrying Ilia, as Blake took utter control and began to fuck Ilia's face down onto Jaune's dick.

Panic swelled within Ilia as she found herself completely lost, helpless under the pressure not only of Blake's motions, but of Jaune starting to thrust upward to fuck her mouth, the two of them ganging up on him wickedly and holding nothing back. "So good," Jaune groaned, lying back and bucking upward, working her over harshly and doing just as Blake had asked him to. "Thanks for bringing Ilia here for me to fuck."

"I knew she'd be a great cocksucker if we got her to try." All of this wickedness just spoke to the most dark and wicked part of Blake, as she kept Ilia moving, loving the noises she made so much. "Keep going Ilia, you're doing great. Really working that cock like you love it." Her fingers twisted in Ilia's hair a little bit to keep her in place, to keep this all moving smoothly. "I think it's really hot to watch you moving, I'm so happy you're doing this." Blake knew those sweet, almost kind words helped pull Ilia back into focus, admittedly a matter of stringing her along, but it kept on being just what she needed to keep going.

Worked up and down the cock with fingers in her hair guiding her into brutal pressure, Ilia wasn't able to change this, wasn't able to stop this pressure and this mess, dealing with all of the confusion and heat that came with this, the ways that she was thrown completely into something she couldn't escape from. Being facefucked was not how she thought this was going to go or how she was going to deal with this, but with Blake encouraging her this wasn't something she had much of a choice in. She worked steadily on faster and harder, taking this oral abuse and letting them guide her into a rough, brutal facefucking for their own twisted amusement.

"I'm cumming," Jaune groaned. "Should I cum on her face, or should I make her swallow it?" He looked to Blake for advice. "Fuck, she sucks great cock for a lesbian."

"Cum all over her face. Mark her as your bitch, go on. Faunuses respond 'better' to facials." Blake licked her lips, tugging Ilia very sharply back. Thick strands of drool connected her lips to Jaune's prick, the panting, cross-eyed wreck of a woman dizzily staring up at Jaune seeking mercy. Blake reached for his cock, grabbing it to stroke feverishly, even smacking Ilia across the cheek with it a few times before it yielded to the pleasure, cum gushing forward and splattering with messy, thick ropes that landed onto her face. "You look so good covered in his cum, too. I wish you did this more often."

Ilia wanted to cuss out Blake, wanted to rail against this all and just fucking leave. This was a game, and she wasn't going to let this all happen to her. She was done. But before she could speak up and fight against this, the greedy shove of lips against hers completely silenced Ilia, throwing her focus all out of order with a hungry kiss shoving tight against her lips. Dizzily, Ilia met the kiss, moaning as she met Blake, immediately melting under her touch, even as Blake licked her face and scooped up the cum to shove it into her mouth. Ilia once more found herself head over heels and getting that little bit she needed to keep going.

"Now you can take her virginity," Blake said, dragging Ilia down onto her back and holding her firmly in place. "Come give her something to scream about." More kisses to Ilia followed, kisses meant to silence her as Jaune shifted into position, and Ilia writhed fitfully underneath all of this attention, all of this pressure. But beneath them all came vulgar remarks. "I'm going to make him fuck you so many times. You're going to get off from that big cock ramming your pussy and there is nothing that's going to save you from it. You're so willing to do whatever I say that you'd fuck a man just to impress me. Pathetic."

Before Ilia could speak out in her own defense, even amid all of the greedy, aggressive kisses that Blake kept hitting her with to keep her from saying much of anything, Jaune got between her legs, very forceful in how he spread them out wide and slammed his cock into her. It wasn't a very graceful or considerate entrance, as he simply slammed deep into her and got right to hammering away, fucking her with blistering vigor and a pressure driven by something truly wicked, something tat had Ilia crying out in confusion and pressure as he took her.

"So tight," Jaune groaned, hands seizing her hips and holding her steady while he thrust into her, fucking her with something very focused and selfish in mind. This was the fun part now; Blake had called on Jaune primarily so he could fuck Ilia senseless, and now he was happy to push on. "But of course you're right. This is your first time, and what a first time it's about to be." With hard motions forward, Jaune wasted absolutely no time in winding up for a good, hard pounding, holding tightly to Ilia as he hammered into her, reckless and vigorous in his motions, driven by something wicked and primal.

There wasn't much that could save her now from this abrupt and feverish pitch, from the suddenness of feelings taking intense and overwhelming hold of her. The feeling of such a big, harsh cock shoving into her, forcing her loose and hammering away with a care made for something twisted and vulgar, something that Ilia didn't welcome or want, and the way they taunted her about it only made for something even more overwhelming. Her body heaved and shuddered as every thrust formed a potent reminder of disgust and fury for her, as she took Jaune's cock into her for the sake of someone using her willingness and affections against her. It was such an embittering moment, but even still, as Blake hung over her, there was some spark of determination that kept her moving.

"You're taking cock so well... Maybe you're not even gay after all," Blake taunted. She had no doubt that Ilia still was a lesbian and Jaune's dick wasn't going to change that, but the chance to humiliate Ilia was one she couldn't pass up. This was too hot for Blake to resist, as she taunted harder and firmer, twisting the knife and making the most of this opportunity, this chance to humiliate and embarrass. She pushed Ilia's limits as hard as she could without sham,e relishing in the opportunity before her.

"I'm only doing this for you," Ilia whined, shaking her head feverishly, but her breath was tense and tight, her body struggling under the crushing weight of something that she was thrown completely by. This felt like nothing she was really prepared for, and and the pressures throbbing through her body. Everything felt hotter, stronger, the big thrusts filling her and then abruptly leaving her hollow, aching, confused and empty before he slammed into her again. The chaos that came from being fucked like this made for something that she simply didn't have any grounding to deal with, and in the process of trying to handle it she found herself succumbing deeper and deeper still into ruin and despair.

But then came something worse. Something potent and twisted that swelled up from within. Ilia came. Jaune's cock fucked her to an unwanted and unwelcome orgasm that she had no way to control, howling in confusion and pressure as her hips thrashed and confusion washed across her, leaving her too overwhelmed to fight against it, as Blake laughed laughter and Jaune grunted. "Creampie the little dyke," Blake snarled, as Jaune buried his cock balls deep inside of her and emptied a warm load deep into her. Blake laughed harder at that, remarking, "You're cumming so hard for someone who's only doing this to impress me. Unless you think showing me how much you're enjoying this qualifies as impressing me."

Ilia writhed in the shame and embarrassment of this situation, struggling to make sense of what was happening, wanting so badly to push away and to get out of here, but Blake simply held her down, and once Jaune had a second to recover he went right back to fucking her all over again. Pounding thrusts forced her to shudder and writhe under the shame of further pounding, Ilia whining as she felt Blake's hands keep her in place, holding her down and forcing her to endure this. "How are you enjoying this at all?" Ilia hissed, staring in fury at Blake, wishing she understood why this was happening and what came with it, as this mess continued on and Jaune kept the pace on her poor, abused pussy.

"I love seeing you get fucked, what are you talking about." Blake once more sounded almost sweet as she leaned down to grab at one of Ilia's breasts, sucking on her nipple and tending to her with some more affection and love, something driven by sweet affection and a desire to love her, to make her feel something that felt only worse and worse by the second. Blake knew that Ilia needed to be enticed into staying, and wanted to make sure she was given just enough attention and affection to stay right where she was no matter what happened and what Blake and Jaune did to her. There was so much in the loving touch and in the way that she was tended to, and it was enough to keep Ilia stuck there and taking this all.

Jaune was hard, fast, pounding into Ilia with a speed and forcefulness he was surprised he could keep up. "You feel so fucking good. Fuck, Blake, you should let me fuck her more often, this feels amazing. A perfectly fuckable pussy just made for getting fucked by a big dick." He flaunted this wicked glee, knowing he was dialing up the tension on her as he worked, as he roughed her up and fucked her into oblivion, leaving Ilia helpless under all of this mess, all of this heat. This was a perfect situation to do his work in, knowing he could really lay into Ilia and fuck her senseless. There was so much happening here and he was so ready to give in to it, making this mess push on harder, firmer, stronger.

Ilia's body heaved, struggling to make sense of the treatment as pleasure throbbed through her, unstoppable and vigorous and laying utter waste to her. To be ruined like this was such sweet madness, and she didn't know how to control the ways she twisted and tossed in panic, frustrated by everything happening to her but feeling so very helpless against it. Jaune's cock kept up the repeated, hard pounding of her needy body, imposing upon her feelings she still really didn't want to feel, but she felt so lost and helpless against them, struggling to ground herself in something sane and reasonable amid the increasing descent downward of her very being.

This felt good in all the ways Ilia didn't want it to. All the ways Ilia hated, but with Blake sucking on her tit and another climax inching steadily toward her, there wasn't a damn thing that could save her from this fate, from this madness. Everything imposing itself so hotly upon her just left Ilia more hopeless and dizzy, struggling harder by the second to grasp this mess and figure out what she was supposed to do with any of this. There was too much happening, and she felt bitterness and defeat wash over her as the pressure drove on and she took the thrusts harder and harder, feeling so utterly ruined by this mess.

Jaune came first this time, burying himself balls deep into her. "I'm cumming again," he groaned. "Going to drain my balls into your pussy before I'm done, you'll look so cute leaking with my cum." The hot gush of thick seed filling Ilia set her off for another forced orgasm, another swell of relentless heat bucking and thrashing against her. Louder she reacted, bottom lip trembling as she came, and she could feel the wicked, cruel eyes of Blake upon her as she did so, could feel herself being studied and ogled for every indication she could get of something to play at mocking her for, all imposing a sense of deeper hopelessness and fervor by the second.

"Are you done with me now?" Ilia asked, staring up at Jaune, trembling and shivering. She was so worn out and embarrassed, heat leaving her cheeks flush as she hoped for an end to this mess now.

"I didn't serve you up to Jaune and promise you'd be his fuckpet all night so he could pump two loads in your cunt and stop there," Blake growled. "Keep fucking her Jaune. I want you to pound her raw." She reached down to rub at Ilia's clit, relentless in the way she dove in to get right back into the process of tending to her, and Ilia cried out in confusion, as Jaune did exactly as asked. "You're going to take this cock and squeal like a bitch for me all night, and you're going to keep cumming your brains out from this big cock wrecking you." Even if Blake wasn't involved in the sex at all she was getting so much enjoyment out of this chaotic and vulgar treatment of Ilia, which proved to be all she needed to really get worked up.

With Blake now kissing her and rubbing her clit, Ilia saw a portrait of a very different night. This alone would have been incredible. A loving indulgence from Blake slowly working at her clit like only Blake could have, winding her up until she succumbed to the throes of orgasmic bliss and gave in to everything. But Jaune's cock slamming into her ruined everything, even as her legs trembled and her body shuddered with bliss. No amount of orgasms was going to make her like cock or get her into guys; she wasn't going to change because of Blake's wicked game. But at the same time the pleasures were only getting harsher, and even if it wasn't going to change her, it was certainly making a mess of her, drawing out whines and moans that grew bolder in intensity, especially now as Blake rubbed at her clit.

"Come on Ilia, I want to hear you moan louder for Jaune, he's working so hard to fuck your stubborn pussy, and you can't even give him the satisfaction of letting him know how hot you find it that he's wrecking your tight lesbian pussy?" Blake went back in for more amid kisses all over her neck. "Show him some more appreciation than that for showing you all these new experiences and feelings. You're being so ungrateful right now, even while he's giving you this forbidden pleasure. Stop being such a bitch about it, or I might just let go of these kisses and get some handcuffs to keep you here instead, I don't have to be kissing you or touching you at all."

That was the only effective threat that could have spurred Ilia into action. She was only hanging on by the thin thread of what Blake was giving her, the feeling of the girl she loved touching her, even if it was under these circumstances. The idea of Blake pulling away simply would not be okay, something she couldn't allow or accept, and it made her say things she hated to say, made her accept a sense of powerlessness and frustration that had her whining and shaking her head in desperation, heat and shame burning through her at all of this. At being manipulated by Blake, at compromising her own identity to get fucked by a man just for Blake's enjoyment, at the words thrown around about her...

But she couldn't lose Blake now.

"Your cock feels so good!" she gasped. It made her stomach churn, but she did it. Shifting and twisting on the bed, Ilia offered up her own humiliation for the enjoyment of others. "I've never felt anything like this before. It feels s good, and I keep cumming..." There was no conviction in it. The words were empty, forced out of her and lacking in firmness or control, and everyone knew it. "Please keep filling me," she whined, and it drew vile, wicked laughter from Jaune and Blake, which only further imposed the shame and pressure upon her. There was no winning here, only suffering, only being mocked and for what was being done to her and the ways she gave up everything they wanted.

The humiliation only got worse as another orgasm seized her from within, as the rubbing and teasing of her clit helped bring her to another powerful orgasm, another swell of chaos and pressure that absolutely nothing could help. She came again, twisting and writhing on the bed in hopeless chaos, struggling to deal with what took hold of her as her inner walls begged down around Jaune's cock, pulling him down into another hard, throbbing orgasm that had her getting pumped full of cum and whining in panic and delirium. The pressure mounted, and Ilia had no way to escape from it as he filled her again.

"Pump that womb full of all that thick, manly cum, Jaune!" Blake shouted. "Mm, fill this bratty lesbian up with all that spunk. Ilia, I want you to know just how pathetic you are, how easily I'm making you do whatever I say." Pushed too low to really muster up any kind of defiance, feeling so awful about herself that all fire was gone, Ilia couldn't do anything. She only accepted the words, accepted the hate, as Jaune rolled her over onto her hands and knees without warning and began to fuck her from behind, one hand seizing her hair and tugging back while the other crashed down across her perky ass. "Yes! Spank that ass raw Jaune, she should be punished for being such a treacherous cunt that she'd fuck a man. Leave it bright, bright red!'

There was no end in sight.  
*************************  
Exhaustion and humiliation hung in the air as Jaune left. He had ravaged Ilia for hours in every position possible, then for good measure fucked Blake while the cat faunus lay atop her in such a way that his balls dragged against her face all the while, creampieing Blake who then promptly sat on her face to make her eat his cum out of her while Jaune fucked her again. To top of all of that, Jaune fucked her mouth to 'clean off his dick' before leaving. It had gone on for so long. The night had drawn thin and no night of passion Ilia had ever enjoyed had gone on as long as this night of degrading, humiliation violation.

Blake could not have been happier as she looked down at Ilia. "What did you think of your first cock? Seems like you enjoyed it, maybe we shouldn't fuck anymore without a boy in the room. You really ate my pussy like your life depended on it with a dick in you, I think it'll be fun."

"Fuck you," Ilia whined. "I'm never doing that again. I'm not falling for that anymore, I'm--" Ilia couldn't finish her sentence as Blake zeroed in on a kiss. A hot, sultry, aggressive kiss, and Ilia wanted to tell herself it wasn't right, wasn't trustworthy or something she could believe, that Blake had spent the night so gleefully humiliating her that to forgive all of this over a single kiss and pretend that the dark and vile things said and done to her never happened was to betray herself. But as Blake's kiss pulled back, all she could do was lie there, silent, obedient.

"I think you'll fall for whatever I tell you to do," Blake said smugly, and Ilia hated how right she was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
